


A familiar conversation

by Yad_Writtes_Stuff



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Writtes_Stuff/pseuds/Yad_Writtes_Stuff
Summary: A short story about Silverkit having a reassuring conversation with her sister, Petalkit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A familiar conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stress relief fic, hope you enjoy even if is short.

The nursery was quiet in that particularly cold green-leaf night; and Silverkit was grateful for that, the other kits were always so noisy and reckless for her. 

She was resting on her adoptive mother's soft black fur. But despite the comforming silence and the safety of her mother, Silverkit couldn't sleep, her baby-blue eyes having trouble being closed long enough- And she knew exactly why, the stress was just too much for her to handle. 

Silverkit raised her head, feeling a bit cramped despite the spacious cave, when suddenly she noticed something... Off

She saw her sister; Dawnkit was sleeping peacefuly agaist her adoptive mother's pelt- But Petalkit wasen't. Silverkit got panicked for a second as her fur became prickled until she turned to the entrance of the nursery, where she distingued the familiar lanky figure with a red pelt that shinned in the moonlight.

"Petalkit?".

The rose-tinted kit turned her head towards her sister, yellow eyes staring back as she gave her a smile, "Hi silverkit, couldn't   
sleep?" she pointed out in a whisper as if to not wake up the other queens and kits.

Silverkit got up of her spot in the moss bed, carefully to not disturb her mother and sister and made her way limping forward to the vine covered entrance of the nursery, sitting beside Petalkit. "You could say that, why are YOU awake?" The light-grey tabby kit finally meowed softly to her sister, clearly puzzled.

"I just like watching the stars at night, they are so pretty" She mewle, thought Silverkit knew it was for something else that she sees the stars, but before the grey kit can say something Petalkit asks. "And why are YOU awake, may I ask? Umm?."

Silverkit put her ears down at the back of her head. "Theres just... Been a lot on my mind recently."

"Oh, that's right!" Petalkit gasped, trying to contain her excitement "You are becoming a warrior apprentice soon along with Dawnkit, how could I have forgot about it!?".

Silverkit sigh. "That's in two more moons, to be exact." She corrected.

The brown-ish red kit started to get worried about her sisters behavior "I thought you were excited about becoming a warrior some day... Look, if this is about me becoming a medicine cat apprentice you can just tell me, I won't be mad at you-"

"No, no" The silver kit interrupted her abruptly. "I- I'm happy about you deciding to become a medicine cat to be closer to our real mom, if it is that what makes you happy then I'm happy too! even if we don't see each other that much anymore."

"Then, what's the problem?".

Silverkit went silence for a long minute that felt like hundred moons had passed.

"Isn't it obvious?" She drifted her gaze onto her back left leg, wich was completly missing since the day she was born. Petalkit   
didn't need more explanation now.

"Pfff, you will be fine, a missing leg never stopped you for playing fight with me and Dawnkit when we where younger." The she-kit reassured her sister with a grin.

"But this is not a game anymore, Petalkit!" She snarled, trying to keep quiet the best she could. Petalkit flinched, her sister wasen't the type to get defensive like this. "We are talking about full on warrior training now. What if I fail my assessments? or   
worst, what if Songstar doesn't even want to make me an apprentice at all!?" it wasen't until the kit closed her eyes that she   
noticed- She was crying.

How could she be useful to her clan with a missing leg, after all? she will probably be exailed as soon as she leaves the nursery and be 'Silverkit' forever. The sleek kitten got shaken out of her thought by a little rose-tinted muzzle on her neck fur.

"Hey, everything will be fine." Petalkit mewle, calming despite herself. "You know Songstar is not THAT cruel and I'm sure you'll be the best warrior to ever live in all Flowerclan, you will put all the other clans to shame!".

Silverkit sniffled and sobbed uncontrollably. "B-but what about all the cats on our own clan who doesn't like us because of... you know, being Rainwhisper's daughters and all?" She maneged to ask; and she could feel Petalkit hissing against her fur.

"They are all fox hearted if they think you and Dawnkit can't become great warriors just because our real mother is a medicine cat, it wasen't her fault!-" Petalkit stoped and looked at Silverkit, serious. "...It's not YOUR fault." She bumped her forehead into Silverkit's. "And I promise if anything happens, I will be by your side no matter what".

Silverkit felt like crying again, so she rested her head on Petalkit's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Petalkit. I really nedded to hear that."

Petalkit laughed.

"That's what family is for, sis!".

\---

Silvertalon committed a mistake, but it was justified and for the good of Flowerclan.

Right?.

That's was what the grey tabby told herself as she stared at the corpse of her once sister, Petalpaw. Blood now on her own face for nuzzling the lifeless body's scarred fur so much.

Petalpaw was the stupid one for poisoning a lot of cats despite having a reason to do it.

Petalpaw was the stupid one for trying to attack her despite not having a complete battle training.

Petalpaw was the stupid one for running at the edge of that cliff and onto the pointed rocks.

And get...

Why did Silvertalon felt like the only stupid fox hearted monster in this place?.


End file.
